The Marrok Meets A Werewitch
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: "There is a different kind of werewolf? I thought that was just a myth!" Sirius said as he looked at her. Lucy looked at him. "Its true and its not a myth anymore." Lucy said as she looked into his warm gray eyes and she felt hope for the first time in a long time.
1. Year 1971

_**I don't known anything. All rights goes to their rightful owners.**_

_**Chapter 1: Year 1971 **_

_**Bran's pov**_

I got into London with Leah.

Leah was nagging at me like she always does.

This was going to be a long month.

I wish Leah didn't want to come.

But she wanted to do some shopping.

So most of her spending money will be gone in a few hours and she will be wanting more money.

The alpha of London is going to let us stay with him.

He lives out in the county.

He wanted me to talk to a family that lives next to him.

They were a family of witches.

He didn't tell me a lot just need me to come as soon as I could.

So I let Charles take care of things back home while I'm here.

So Jack was waiting for us out side.

We put our stuff in the back then got in.

"I thought I was going to be late on picking you two up."

Jack laughed softly in his English accents.

"Its ok Jack. If you were late we could have waited."

I said with a smile.

Leah made a unhappy sound.

Jack looked at me and I smiled a little.

She would have nagged me till Jack got here.

"Tell me why I'm here for Jack."

I said as we drove out of town.

Jack bit his lower lip.

He just be came the Alpha of the London pack.

They are one of the biggest packs over the sea.

Another pack wants to move in.

Jack asked me what he should do.

I told him that they should talk it out.

That's another reason why I am here.

"Will the family that lives next to me is a witch family. We never had a problem with them. They are good people, their daughter is about to go to a special school for witches."

Jack said slowly.

I never knew that witches had a school.

It seemed that Jack noticed me thinking.

"They aren't like the witches we know. Like there is two different kinds of werewolfs. They have people that keep them hidden so we don't have step in. Will a few weeks ago a rogue pack came threw. Their daughter was out in the woods playing when she was attacked. She lived and her family is going to send her to the school still. They said that the headmaster has something for werewolfs. I think another wolf is going there to. But since she is going to live here. I don't know what I should do."

Jack said to me.

I nodded my head.

"Will I can talk to them and see what is going on with them. And see what they want to do. I can only do so much Jack."

I said to him.

"That's good for me. I just want to make sure no one gets hurt."

Jack said.

"Its ok Jack you did the right thing. You are still young and learning what it takes to be a good alpha."

I said to him.

"Thanks Bran the family is waiting for us at their house."

Jack said as he turned down a dirt road.

The house at the end of the road was small and a little run down.

He parked out front.

"You know what I better go in alone."

I said cause knowing Leah she would be nagging or scaring them.

"I stay here with Leah. They know you will be coming."

Jack said before I left the car.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door softly.

"Coming."

Said a female voice.

Then the door opened and a very pretty lady was looking at me.

She had some bright blue eyes.

Her clothes look second hand and run down.

But the power that was coming off her was powerful and white magic.

"Hello?"

She said with a smile.

"Sorry about this but Jack sent me."

I said and she looked sad and nodded her head.

"Please come in. Would you like a cup of tea?"

She asked me as she let me in.

"Yes please."

I said as she lead me to the living room.

There was a man there.

He stood up and walked across room.

"Welcome to my home. I am Jean and this is my wife Mary."

He said in a booming voice as he held out his hand.

Jean wasn't a big man but he has a big voice.

He sounded Scottish and looked it.

"Its nice to meet you two. I'm Bran the Marrok in America."

I said as I shook his hand.

They had a look on their face's that told me they were scared.

Jean and I sat down while Mary went to make tea.

"I'm not here to take your child away. Jack is a new alpha and he is still young."

I said and Jean looked down his hands.

"So its true that there is two different kinds of werewolfs. The ones we know about don't run in packs. But what Jacks said the ones that attacked my baby was like him."

Jean said and there was a little anger in there.

"I don't know about the werewolfs you know. But like me we can learn how to control the wolf. Even when the moon is full. Jack said you are sending your child to a school?"

I said.

Mary came in and gave us tea.

We took a drink before he talked.

"Yes when we turn 11 we are able to go to school. To learn to control and use our magic. The headmaster told us that another student is a werewolf too but he didn't say who. Cause its very hard for us to live in our world if you're a werewolf."

Jean said as his voice broke.

Mary looked like she was about to cry but she held it in.

"I'm sorry for what happened. What Jack said they your daughter is the only one that lived. The rogue pack killed every one else. She is very lucky that she lived. Cause females don't make the change most of the time. When we have female wolfs we make sure they are taken care of. No lone wolfing or being Alpha."

I said.

They looked confused so I told them more about us.

"So she has to be in a pack so she wont be able to go to school?"

Mary sobbed.

"Sorry Bran. But every one on both of our family's went to the school. Not having our only child go to the same school is hard for us."

Jean said as he pulled his mate into arms.

So she could cry into his chest.

"Mum please don't cry. Its ok if I cant go to school. We didn't get my stuff for school. I can go to a muggle school."

Came a sweet sad low voice.

I turned around to see a dark red hair girl with one bright blue eye and one bright green eye.

Just like both of her parents eyes.

Her skin is pale and she is very pretty for a little girl.

When I looked at her my wolf's ears perked up.

"Honey we told you to stay in your room."

Jean said.

"Sorry dad but I can hear you guys from my room."

She said in a low voice.

The girl looked ashamed of her hearing and she smelt of shame as while.

"Its ok child. Your hearing, smell, eyes, and reflex's are going to be better then a humans. You look like you in control of your wolf. Its odd for a new wolf to be able to do that. Do you know how to change?"

I asked her.

"What do you mean change?"

Jean said.

"We can change at will. Not just when the full moon is out."

I said to him.

"No I haven't. She told me I should wait till a alpha comes."

She said.

"Your wolf is smart. But a little weird but our wolfs will talk to us. I will help you turn and we can go for our first hunt."

I said.

"Lucy are you ok with that?"

Mary said.

_** So her name is Lucy. She will be beautiful when she gets older. A lot better mate then Leah.**_

My wolf said to me.

_**You want Lucy for a mate? She is so young and we are mated to Leah.**_

I said back to him.

"Yes it will be better for me to learn this. I'm a different kind of werewolf and I need to know what we can do."

Lucy said.

Her parents looked scared.

"Lucy we better go to the woods. Jean if you don't mind could you tell Jack to take Leah to his house. I be there in a few hours."

I said.

Jean nodded and walked out with out looking at his child.

The smell of shame and fear was felling the house up.

I know Lucy can smell it to.

How strong the smell is, its been going on since she turned.

Her family don't know what is going on and they are scared.

Lucy followed me to the woods.

I started to take off my shirt.

"What are you doing?!"

Lucy said in a high voice.

I turned around to see her face to red.

Her mix match eyes were glued to my chest.

"Its better to take off her clothes. Over time you will get over being shy. The change is going to hurt and the clothes is going to get in the way."

I said as I started to take off my pants.

"Ok. I trust you since you know what to do."

Lucy said as she started to take off her clothes.

I kept my eyes on her face or the trees behind her.

Once she was done I looked at her face.

_**Lucy's pov**_

Once my clothes was of I crossed my legs and put my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry Lucy I'm not going look at your like that. Now the first change is going to hurt a lot. But over time you will get use to the pain. But since you are a witch your magic might help you with the change. My youngest son has magic in his blood so he can change faster then the rest of us."

Bran said to me.

"Ok but you look so young to be a father."

I said cause he looked like he is in his 20's.

He smiled at me.

"I been a werewolf for a very long time. We don't age after a point and if you are older you will start to look younger. So when you get older you will look younger."

Bran said.

Then I felt something and my body started to hurt.

"You might want to crouch down so when you finish the change you wont have a long fall down."

Bran's voice said and I did what he said.

His voice sounded far away.

The pain I felt hurt but I felt my magic mix with the pain and then it was gone.

I fell down on my hands but they weren't hands anymore but a rusty red paws.

I looked at Bran who was still changing.

I stood up and shook my fur.

My legs shook a lot and I fell back down to the ground.

I closed my eyes and then I felt something wet go up the side of my face.

I opened my eyes to see Bran with his tongue out.

_** Come on get up.**_

Said Bran but it was in side my head.

_** I can talk to people in their minds. Now get up Lucy.**_

Bran said again.

I stood up again and shook but I didn't fall this time.

Bran took a few a steps back.

Then I took my first few steps as a wolf.

I stumbled a little and Bran moved forward and my head went over his shoulder. _**Its ok Lucy. Every one isn't use to walking on all fours.**_

__Bran said before he moved away and licked me again.

I cocked my head to one side.

He gave me a wolf smile and then we started to walk.

Bran told me how to use my nose and my ears.

There was deer in our woods so we picked out a nice big buck.

Bran told me how to hunt.

We took down the deer and started to eat it.

I never had raw meat before but this was really good.

_** But does this make me a monster?**_

I thought to my self.

_** No Lucy it doesn't make you a monster. You have a animal side now. That side likes the blood and raw meat. Most females don't like raw meat but if you like it, its nothing to be ashamed of. It also helps us heal when we are hurt.**_

Bran said.

I looked at him and there was blood dripping from his lips.

I stepped over the bones and started to lick the blood off his lips.

He froze when I was licking him.

I don't know why I was licking the blood off him.

_** You know you like this sweetie. You might still be young but in a few years you will be doing this a lot.**_

Said the she wolf to me.

I stopped and moved away.

I whined in apologize but Bran stepped over to me and licked the blood off my face.__

_** Its ok Lucy you are still young and you will learn a lot when you come back in the summers. Jack will help you with what you should do and what you shouldn't do around humans and other wolfs.**_

Bran said.

I looked at him

. _**Your not going to be around?**_

I thought and he looked away.

_** I don't live here Lucy. I live across the sea I just came to talk to your parents and to see how you are doing. And something else with Jack and another pack.**_

Bran said.

I nodded and then we walked back to where are clothes was at.

The change back didn't hurt but once I was on my feet.

My skin felt like it was on fire.

I slowly put on my clothes and watched Bran change back and put on his clothes. He looked like how I feel.

"Your change is a lot a faster then my sons. You look like a shifter then a change. How do you feel?"

He asked as we sat down away from each other.

"The changed hurt a little till the magic took over. But when I turned back it didn't hurt but my skin feels like its on fire."

I said to him.

"That's good. If the change don't hurt then you should be fine under the full moon. In a few days the full moon is going to be out. You are welcome to join us."

He said but it felt more like a command.

Like I have to go.

"Ok I come."

I said and I felt something coming off me and I don't know what it is.

But Bran's face had this look on his face.

"You're a Omega! You are the rare kind of wolf. But there is something different about you."

Bran said to me.

Then he told me what a Omega was and the power they have over other wolfs. We keep the peace but I do have a temper.

"You get mad easy?"

Bran said to me.

"I have a temper but it takes a while to get me mad. But I'm good at keeping it to my self."

I said to him.

He nodded his head.

"Can you tell me about the school your parents want to send you?"

Bran said me.

"There are three mine schools are Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrand Institute and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each school is all over Europe. The family's send their children are sent to the same schools they went to. My parents told me that I could go to any one of the schools. But Hogwarts is the best in my eyes. It's the closes school from London and I don't want to be to far away. But then again that might be for the best. . ."

I said in a low voice.

_**Bran's pov**_

There was something in Lucy's voice.

"Why do you say that for?"

I asked Lucy.

She looked at me with sad mix match eyes.

They look so pretty with two different color eyes.

"You don't know what its like to be them. My mother had a friend in school who was attacked by a werewolf. His life turned bad. They cant find a job, other wizards hate them and don't want to be around them. The family's of a werewolf just drops them but if there is a child. They family keeps the child hidden from other magic family's. Most of the children don't go to school. But the headmaster is a very kind man. He is very powerful and nice. He is letting me go to school even after I was attacked. He said that he has a place for me to go when the full moon comes."

Lucy said to me.

"I see. Do you really want to do to school?"

I asked her.

Lucy looked at me and smiled a little.

"Oh yes. Ever since I was little I couldn't want to get my letter. When I got attack and thinking I was going to die. All my thoughts was I wont be able to see the school and make a friend. I wanted to live more then before."

Lucy said.

I looked at her more.

She dropped her eyes to the ground.

"What do you mean you wanted to live more then before?"

I asked her.

"I was a very sick before I was attacked. I didn't know how long I would live. Before I die I wanted to see the school for my own eyes. To see the halls, the rooms and the grounds."

Lucy said with a bigger smile.

The way she talked about the school was something else.

"Lucy what you going to do in the summers?"

I asked her.

She looked at me.

"I don't know come home and do nothing."

Lucy said with confusion in her voice.

I took a deep breath.

"If you every want to come to the states let Jack know and he can get a hold of me. I live in a small town that I rule over. There are humans and werewolfs that lives together. There are some male werewolfs that father children. Female werewolfs cant have children. I thought you should know that. Once you are out of school we can find you at pack to join. So for now and I hate to say this. You will be a lone wolf while you are in school. I will fly you to my home town so you can see what its like to be in a pack. That is if you want to come. I'm not going to make you."

I said to her.

Lucy smiled as she looked up at me.

"Thank you Bran. I will think about it and let you know."

Lucy said.

We didn't talk for a while.

The sun was going down.

"We better get back. I will be over the field if you need me."

I said as we got up and started to walk back to her home.

Lucy didn't say anything but the smell of depression coming off her.

Her world is so different from mine.

Lucy is strong and it is going to take her a while to know the different smells of our emotions.

"Sorry. . ."

Lucy said in a very low voice.

I looked sideways at her.

"For what?"

I said not sure what she is sorry for.

"I know you can smell what is coming off me. I can smell it so can you. I just know what my parents are thinking."

Lucy said softly.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

I didn't know what to say to her.

She just smiled and moved away from my hand.

Then she walked into her house and I headed for Jacks house down the road.


	2. Running In Moon Light

_**Chapter 2: Running In Moon Light**_

_**Lucy's pov**_

I noticed my parents wanted me out of the house a lot.

Cause they couldn't talk with out me hearing them.

So after breakfast I walked out of the house.

Then made my way to Jack's house.

I been going there a lot since Bran came over.

His wife Leah I didn't like her at all.

She is mean and loud.

I don't know how Bran can stand her.

But I kept it to my self.

Jack's pack is really nice.

They took a liking to me but I cause that's cause I'm a omega.

They said that I make them feel happy and not wanting to fight.

So they told me story's about their life's after they were turned.

They weren't witches or wizards but they have good life's with the muggles. Maybe after school I could try this out.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

Bran said making me jump.

I went out side for some air.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

I said as he sat next to me.

"When your sad your power comes out and we come to see what is wrong. When you are scared we will kill what is scaring you. That's just how we are and is what you are. So what is wrong?"

Bran said.

I took a deep breath and looked down.

"It feels like my parents don't want me around, when they are talking."

I said in a low voice.

"Will sometimes people just want to talk with out someone else listening."

Bran said with a smile.

I looked at him then back down at my feet.

"I guess so."

I said as I sniffed the air.

There was deer close in the woods.

"So when do you go to get all your stuff for school?"

Bran said pulling me back to him and not the deer.

"Tomorrow after I come back."

I said and he looked at me.

"You don't sound to happy about it."

He said to me.

"I want to go but not with my parents. . ."

I said to him.

"If I could I would take you."

Bran said with a smile.

"That would be nice but I don't think my parents would let you."

I said as I got up.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go and play in the woods."

I said as walked off before he could say anything.

_**Bran's pov**_

I watched Lucy walked off into the woods to play.

Being alone she must spend time most of her time in the woods.

But I thought after being attack in them she wouldn't want to go back into them. "Whats wrong with you?"

Jack said to me.

"Just thinking about what Lucy is going threw. When we talked the other day. She was so happy about going to school but now she is sad. Cause her parents don't want her around when they are talking. I'm going to go and talk to them."

I said and he nodded.

"Take my car Bran."

Jack said as he gave me his keys.

"Thanks."

I said.

I took the car to Lucy's house.

Her parents let me in and we talked for awhile.

Then I asked them about their trip to get Lucy's stuff.

They looked scared but they said they were going to get their when the bank opens.

"If you guys like I could take her if you like?"

I said and they looked happy.

"That would be great."

They said at the same time.

Then Mary got up and left the room then came back holding a weird looking key. "We have a bank vault for Lucy for school. They will take the key and you two will go it and Lucy knows how to use our money. We will send a letter to The Leaky Caldron so they will help you get into the ally."

Jean said.

I nodded took the key and headed back to Jack's house.

"Where is Lucy?"

I asked Jack.

"Still in the woods. I don't blame her too."

Jack said.

I looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

I asked him.

"Leah is on a rampage again."

Jack said in a low voice.

I shook my head that women is driving every one crazy.

"Sorry about that Jack. We be gone in a few days."

I said in a low voice.

Before Jack could say anything we could hear Leah growling.

We looked at each other and then ran into the house.

Leah was growling at Lucy who was in the corner scared.

The other wolfs were on the floor.

"LEAH!"

I yelled and putting all my power into my voice.

She dropped to her knees and rolled over.

"Lucy you ok?"

I said but she ran out of the house.

Leah looked up at me.

"Bran-"

She started but I growled at her.

"Leah pack your stuff. I'm sending you home now! I be staying a few more days." I said.

"No."

She said to me.

"Leah!"

I commanded.

"Pack and Jack will drive you."

I commanded.

She crawled out of the room.

"Jack I'm sorry but can you take her while I go and looked for our scared Omega?"

I said.

"Yes Bran."

He said and I walked out of the house.

The smell of fear was strong.

So I followed it to the small river.

Lucy hand her feet in the water and I could hear her crying.

I didn't want to scare her so I stayed where I was.

"Lucy?"

I said in a low voice.

Lucy jumped a little.

When she turned around tears where running down her face still.

I walked over to her slowly so she wont be scared.

_**Leah did this to her?**_

My wolf said with rage.

I never seen him like this.

_** Yes and I don't know why.**_

I said back to him.

He growled and I could taste blood in my mouth.

I sat next to Lucy

I asked Lucy.

I didn't know if she could speak or not.

"I just walked in and she was there waiting for me. She said that I need to stay away from you and if I don't she will kill me. I got scared and moved into the corner. The other wolfs came running in growling at Leah. She told them to stay away. The power that came off her made them fall down. I don't understand how she could do that. I though only alpha's can do that?"

Lucy said in a very low but scared voice.

I wiped away a tear before I spoke.

"She can take my power as her own. That's something females that are mated to alphas can do. They are ranked the same as their mates. I sent her home so she wont hurt you."

I said to Lucy.

She looked at me then back at the water.

"I'm sorry."

She said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for."

I said in a soothing voice.

"If I didn't go into the woods that day none of this would have happened."

Lucy said in a somber voice.

"You didn't know that there was a pack of rogue wolfs loose."

I said but there was something in her eyes that I couldn't understand.

"I had a dream about it. I didn't think it was real."

Lucy said.

I looked at her.

"You had a dream about it and you still went out there?"

I said in shock.

"I didn't think it would happen. I'm only 11 and I don't know what they mean half of the time."

Lucy said with a little anger in her voice.

I raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

I said.

"I have dreams that comes true every now and then. But since I turned 11 I get more of them. I don't know why this is happing."

She said as she looked at me.

"Am I going crazy?"

She said with a blank look on her face.

"No I don't think so. You might have the power to see into the future."

I said.

Cause I have read that some supernatural beings have that power.

"I see."

Was all she said to me before she looked back at the water.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she didn't even look at me.

"You will be ok Lucy. Its going to take you some time to find who you are and what you can be. Your still young Lucy and you will make mistakes and get hurt. But you will be ok."

I said not sure how I knew she will be ok.

"Thanks Bran. Can I ask you something?"

Lucy said in a low voice.

"Yes you can asked me anything."

I said to her.

"Where are you from?"

Lucy said.

I was taken aback.

"I'm Welsh Lucy. I moved to the states a very long time ago with my son Samuel."

I said and she smiled.

"I thought so."

Lucy said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

I said with a smile.

"The way you talk you have a hint of a Welsh accents. I like it you shouldn't hid it."

Lucy said making me blush a little.

I felt my face go red a little.

No one has very said that to me.

Some like Leah doesn't like it at all.

That's one of the reasons I try to hid it.

"Thank you Lucy. You are the first person to every say that to me."

I said to her.

"Really?"

She said in a low voice as she looked at her feet.

"Yes really. Not since I went to the states back in the day."

I said to her with a smile.

"Why is Leah so mean?"

Lucy said in low scared voice.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Will that is a long story but the short story is. I lost Charles my youngest son's mother. I couldn't take it again losing someone I love. Over time my wolf said we needed a mate so we picked Leah."

I said.

"You picked someone you don't really love so you wont get hurt again. . . But how can you go one living with someone like Leah? Every one deserves to be loved and happy. I don't know how it feels to lose someone you love. But if that did happened to me I would take time to deal with it then try and move on."

Lucy said.

All I could do was look at her with my mouth open.

It was a good thing she wasn't looking at me.

"That is sweet Lucy. If I find a female that I can love again then I will fall in love again."

I said to Lucy.

She looked at me and smiled a little.

"That's good to hear Bran. Cause being with someone that stresses you out all the time isn't good for you."

Lucy said with a small smile.

I smiled back at her.

For a 11 year old she is very smart.

"Thank you Lucy."

I said as I patted her head.

She giggled as she moved her hair out of her face.

"Is very one ok?"

Lucy asked me.

"The pack? They are fine. Just worried about you."

I said to her.

She nodded her head.

Lucy was still feeling sad but I didn't say anything.

We just sat there looking at the water.

Slowly very slowly she started to feel better.

When she was ready we headed back to the house.

Jack was back so we made a late lunch something light to hold us till tonight.

Lucy ate with us and that was a little odd cause she goes home for lunch.

No one said anything to her about this.

I think very one just likes having Lucy here.

Having her around is nice she keeps us calm.

It helps me not think of what Leah did.

Once Lucy really understands what a Omega can really do.

Then Leah wouldn't be doing what she did.

Lucy ate very little and that's not good for a werewolf.

She needs to eat a lot more.

"Lucy?"

Jack said softly.

Lucy looked over at him.

"Yes Jack?"

She said in a low voice.

"You need to eat more. You're a werewolf now and you need more food."

Jack said in a low voice.

"Ok Jack sorry. I'm still learning."

Lucy said with smile.

Jack smiled back at her.

I smiled to cause he is becoming a good alpha.

Lucy looked over at me then back at her plate.

Then Cleo started to put more food on her plate.

I smiled into my food as I ate more.

_**Lucy's pov**_

I didn't know that werewolfs needed to eat more.

They started to tell me that we need to eat more cause a hungry is a dangerous wolf.

We need to eat so our wolf wont go crazy with hungry and try to eat someone.

I didn't know that.

I have so much to learn about _my _kind.

Every one got done eating before me so they left the room.

Bran stayed with me till I got done.

"How are you feeling?"

Bran asked me.

"I'm fine."

I lied but he looked at me.

"I know your lying Lucy."

Bran said.

"So it true that we can smell a lie. I will be fine."

I said in a low voice as I stood up and cleaned my plate.

"Yes the smell of a lie is something sour. You will learn a lot over time. You will learn from your mistakes and from others."

Bran said as we went to change cause the full moon was about to come out.

It took me a while to eat everything.

I'm not use to eating a lot.

My parents had money but we never really use it.

We grew all of our food and hunted.

So some days we hardly had food.

My change this time was a lot faster and pain free.

I stood up shook my pelt then went out side to wait for every one else.

I was the first one out here so I sat down and waited.

Slowly one by one or two they came out and we waited for the rest.

When the last one of us came out Bran and Jack lead us.

I stayed at the very back my rusty red pelt looked black in the dark.

Jack's pack is big so Bran took half of us and Jack took the others to hunt a deer and some rabbits.

I was in Bran's group but I just stayed in the back and didn't really eat much of the deer.

I took a few bites then let the others eat.

I licked my black lips and sat a way from the others.

Bran looked up from the kill.

He looked around then saw me sitting by my self alone.

He cocked his head then come over to me.

_** Why aren't you eating?**_

He said in my head.

_** The don't get to hunt but once a month. I had a deer the other day.**_

__I said in my head.

Bran just looked at me.

_** They hunt a few deer's very month so every one gets their full.**_

Bran said to me.

I took a deep breath.

_**Yeah but most of the deer here and back in my woods were killed by the rogue pack. So they might not have a lot left.**_

I said and Bran looked at me, then nodded.

He was sitting next to me but I was looking in the woods.

There was sitting a fat black rabbit.

It was looking at the others.

I moved around the tree and Bran.

He watched me as I moved down wind not making a sound.

Then I slowly moved closer to the fat rabbit.

Bran followed me watching me as I hunted alone.

I got closer and closer then I pounced on it and snapped its neck.

Then I started to eat it.

I looked over at Bran who was sitting a few feet away from me.

I picked up the dead fat rabbit and walked over to him.

Then I put it at his feet.

_**No its your kill you eat it.**_

Bran said.

I looked at him then took a bite out of it.

_** I don't mind sharing it.**_

I said as I moved it closer to him.

He gave me that wolfy smile then he took a bite.

We each took a bite till the rabbit was gone.

The others were almost done with the deer.

_** You did really good on hunting that rabbit. It didn't even know what happened.**_ Bran said.

It sounded like he was proud of me.

But it could just have been me.

_** Thanks Bran.**_

I said back.

Then he put his head back and howled.

The others did the same and I could hear Jack and his group do the same.

I put my head back and howled to.

But my howl was different it sounded sadder and lonely.

When we stopped Bran looked at me but didn't say anything.

Then we took off running the hole pack was headed for the huge meadow that is between Jack's and mine woods.

Every one was going as fast as they could.

It was a race to see who would get there first.

I dug my nail into the earth and pushed my self pasted very one.

Even Bran was left behind in my dust.

I felt my tongue flapped in the wind as I ran.

I saw some bushes that was blocking my way so I put it all in to my paws.

So when I got close I just jumped over them and landed on the other side.

I took a look around and I was the first one there.

Then Bran jumped over the bushes and looked at me.

Then Jack and some of the others came into the meadow from the right side.

It didn't take long for every one to get to the meadow.

I was sitting in the moon light and I could feel power or magic coming off it and going into me.

I closed my eyes and let it flow into me.

When the moon light hit me I felt really good.

So I let it out and then I got the feeling that there was something or a lot of someone's watching me.

I opened my eyes and there was a circle of werewolfs around me.

They had their eyes closed and it looked like they were doing the same thing like I was.

But I wasn't so sure cause none of them talked about it.

Then Bran opened his eyes and looked at me.

He saw me looking at him with my head to one side.

_**Sorry Lucy but when your happy it was coming off you and we like it.**_

Bran said to me.

If wolfs could blush I would be a deep red right now.

I didn't say anything.

The hours went by fast cause the full moon was slowly going down.

Jack lead us back to the house.

Bran stayed beside me all the away back to the house.

I was tired but we have to get into London in a few hours to get my stuff.

So as we walked up to the house.

I started my change back so I could just take a shower.

Bran watched me as I went from four paws to two feet.

The others saw me but they kept their eyes on the ground.

My skin felt like it was on fire and I wish I had some clothes.

But just as I thought that clothes slide over my body and I was in my jeans and long sleeve shirt.

My kind of muggle clothes.

I could smell shock I think coming off Bran.

But I didn't hear him say anything in my head so I didn't know what he was thinking about.

After my shower Bran came into the room.

I was dressed and ready to go.

Jack was going to take us into town.

"Bran?"

I said softly from the back seat of the car.

"Yes Lucy?"

He said to me.

"There is a few things you need to know while we are in _**my**_ would. They don't really know that there are two kinds of werewolfs. Most of them don't want to believe it. They are going to know you are not from this world. So don't growl at them when they look you in the eye. Cause they don't know what we are. They look you in the eye cause they respect you. They are not going to challenge you. You are going to see things that you might never seen before. So try not to show it. I tell you more about what you see when we get back."

I said and Bran looked at me.

"Ok I will try my best to do as you ask of me. But how are they going to know I'm not like them?"

Bran asked me.

"Your not wearing robes. People from my world wear robes all the time. Children bum muggle clothes."

I said.

"You keep saying muggle what is a muggle?"

Bran and Jack said at the same time.

I smile to my self.

"Muggle is what we call none magical people."

I said trying not to giggle a the looks on their faces.

"Where is this pub?"

Jack asked me.

"Its on Charing Cross Road."

I said.

"I don't know if you going to see it. It is hidden from muggles."

I said as Jack drove into London.


End file.
